ASSASSIN'S GIFT
by Midnight artimis shadow
Summary: Damian Wayne finds a girl who's parents are dead but what Damian Wayne doesn't know is that midnight has a crush on him and she doesn't know how to tell him. This is a story of how two eleven year Olds after both being trained by the league of assassins find a way to love.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

i dont own anything by DC COMICS.

 **ASSASSIN'S GIFT**

I was just walking down the street when I had another flash back from when i completed my training with the leauge of assassins. Just the thought of it sent shivers down my spine.

CRACK! I wiped around to see a masked boy "Who are you ?" I asked "I'm robin. and you are?" he pointed at me. "i'm midnight, midnight shadow to be exsact. anyways why are you here" I said nervesly. "I was just about to ask you the exsact same thing, well I came to see why your out so late " the look on his face was stern but his gaze was as soft as ever "um well I never sleep so I Ocuppy my self at night" he looked around quick like and said" what about your parents don't they worry about you?" Tears started to swell up in my eye's but i sucked it back in " m...my pa...parents are de...dead." I held the tears back. The look on his face when i said dead looked sorry for me. Then he fliped onto a building and was gone.

"Father can we talk?" bruce turned around he did'nt look very pleased though. "Yes damian what is it?" I sat down next to him. "Tonight I saw a girl out on the streets at 12:00 I thought she looked suspitious so I asked her a few queations and the last one I asked her awser was her parents were dead she looked as if she was going to cry almost." Bruce cocked an eyebrow in quetion "mmmm did she say her name?" I stood strait up "Yes she did she said her name was midnight shadow.

(The next day)

I was just sanding there all alone as if I was on a stranded island. But the one thing I knew was I was sick. I just sat down and cryed after a while I fell asleep but what I failed to noties is that I was asleep for three days. "huh where am I? Just then a voice replied back "your in my bed thats where." I looked around in a panic to see an eleven year old boy sitting in a chair across the room his arms folded. Looking agervatied .the door opend "Damian we need to talk in the hallway." _Damian who's Damian?_ The door opend back up there was bruce wayne, I sat up in the bed and asked "Who's Damian?" Then the eleven yeay old boy walked up and said "i'm Damian."

 **Arthuors note: If you wish to read more and find out what happends next please reach 10 followes and 10 comments**


	2. chapter 2

**GETTING SETTLED**

As I walked in the cealing was huger than I was,I was awstruck "Pretty amazing huh?"

"yeah it's just WOW!"

"Damian show midnight to where you two will be sleeping." _(Wait what? I have to share a room with daimian.)_ "Come on. Follow me." I chased damian up stairs we ran about the same speed. "Hey damian whatch this!" I fliped 5 times in 2 seconds and punched the floor.

"Damian is that you."

"Ahh Grayson finaly awake I see."

"Oh great now we have two assassins ugh." Me and damian at the same time both said "Shut your face or I'll kick your butt." We just looked at each other in amazment and fell to the ground laughing hahahahahehhah. "Okay come on the bedroom." He opened the door "Oh I remeber this room but it didn't have two beds."

"one beds for me the other you."

 **later on**

(yawn) "getting tiered I asume." I chukled A little. "Yeah I'm tiered i'm going to sleep night." "good night." I closed the door behind me got on my phone and hacked my way into their wifi. then set my alarm for 5:00 in the morning. covered up and went to sleep.

10:00 in the evening...

( _whew she's alseep ok.)_ I covered up and heard midnight mumble something in her sleep. "No mummble... You will pay death stroke mummble no." _(she seems to be haveing a nightmare)_ I got up and went across the room and layed in the bed with her back to back and she seemed to stop and fall back into a good dream. The rythmic breathing of midnight slowly made me fall asleep.

vrnnnn vrnnn "hrrn what oh my alarm." I realized that damian was in bed with me I ran home to grab my sword and ran back to the house. I hid my sword under the bed. "Hey midnight what are you doing?"

"Nothing." I said nervesly. "I mean what are you doing up at 5 o'clock in the morning." He just stared at me for an awkward second "well I kind of hacked into the WiFi last night so yeah then set an alarm for 5 in the morning." He put his hand on his hip and pointed under my bed"what's that under your bed?" I didn't want none of them to know I was trained by the leage of assasins. "Wait is that a sword?" I had to think fast "um no it's a mirror hehe." Before I could stop him he reached under the bed and grabed it. The look on his face was a little funny but I was still mad. "So you were also trained by the leage of assasins." ( _wait what.)_ "Um what do you mean by that?" He flashed me a devious smile and threw a NINGA STAR AT MY HEAD and I itmeadiately punched it right back and he caught it. "So you finished your training. I didn't."

Her jaw droped to the ground. "How'd you know?" I just laughed "I know that because I was **being** trained by the leage." And I walked out I picked up my phone and called grayson

"Hello?"

"Hey Grayson."

"oh Hey Dami what's up?"

"Nothing where are you?"

"I'm still on patrol just one last check and I'll be back."

"oh ok sorry I didn't come on patrol with you last night I had to help dad with the joker."

"Naw it's all fine and good any who i've got to get off here bye."

"bye"

"So who was that?" I turned around to see midnight standing there. "I was just talking to Grayson." She walked down stairs and I followed "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going outside." As we walked out the door I felt something smack me in the back of my head "Who did that?" Midnight started to whistle. I tackled her and pinned her to the ground. "Hey not fair." I totaly was not expecting this because of corse her legs were free and she kneed me in the gut I fell over side ways "Tt I can do better than that." I swept her legs out from under her and she fell to the ground the I whistled for Titus. "Titus come here boy." He ran out of the doggy door and barked. I chuckled a little bit and pointed toward midight " Get her boy." I said playfully.

The dog was running towards me slobber flying everywhere I fipped over him and knocked damian over not hard tho. Then a black car pulled up and damian walked towards it the dog ran towards me knocked me over and started to lick me all over. I didn't realize that bruce was whatching I nuged the dog off wiped the slodder off me and as the dog came running towards me again and I did a back flip and landed perfectly on the roof than I fliped off and landed on my feet once I realized bruce was whatching he was pretty amazed. "What?" Then he said "That was really good." I crossed my arms " Tt that, was nothing." The walked back in then damian turned around "You coming in?" I shook my head no and he shut the door behind him. The dog walked up and sat down next to me. I fiped back onto the roof and sat down whatching the sun rise. The dog went back in. Then our bedroom window opend behind me it was damiam he sat down next to me."Um I wanted to give you this since it's starting to get cold out and all." He was holding up a pure black jacket with a moon and a star on it and I put It on. "Thank you." I leaned my hed on his sholder and we both wachted the sun rise together.


	3. chapter 3

**wou** **nds**

Midnight got up and walked into the window "I'll be back." she said. Now I was alone on the roof. I decided I would go inside. I grabed my sword. "So you have a sword to?"

"Yes I do."

"Hey where are you going?"

"Just stay here." I opened up the secret intrance to the batcave and went in. my foot steps as silent as a cats paws. Father was down there with Dick,Jason,and Tim. "Hey baby bird."

"Hey J bird." ( _Why are they here?)_

"Damian why do you have your sword?"

"Just beacause I do."

"You siriously left her up there all alone?"

"Tt I guess you could say that."

"Jason go up there,and thats an order!"

"Come on why do I always have to babysit?"

"Because your good with kids LOL"

My door opened it was a grown man with a nine milimeter in a gun holder. "Who are you?" I said holding a knife under my pillow. "I,m Jason todd."

"Why are you in our room?"

"Mainly because bruce told me to." But I still pulled it out so it was next to my side.

"Wo what are you doing with that knife?"

"Just in case you do something wrong which means one wrong move and I'll kill you."

"Dang kid your starting to sound like damian."

" Yeah maybe it's because I'm like an assassin."

"Hey butthole come here."

"What do you want damian?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Go away."

"Ugh fine."

"Hey midnight." I said as I sat down on her bed. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing really." I noticed she blushed a tad bit. She was drawing on her phone. "So what are you drawing?" She smiled "Well I'm drawing Robin and what I would look like if I was a superhero, I would look like him and my super name would be artimis." I grinned by the thought of it. "So do you have a crush on him?" She blushed blood red "I admit it I have a crush on robin."

Then she frowned "I wish I knew the boy under the mask." I knew she would not like me but I certainly liked her. Funny thing is I have a crush on someone."

" and who might that be?"

" Can't say."

Then I looked down and saw a pocket knife. " So how many weapons do you have?"

She put her hand into a secret hole in the wall and pulled out a gun. "Does it have amo?"

"Yes" She popped out the magizine and sure enough there was a full round in there."Nice you have any more?"

" I have a few more rounds and thats it."

 **later on that night**

"I have to work with bruce tonight." I put on my assassin suit and the jacket damian gave me the I packed my sword,pocket knife and gun. "And I have some bissniss to attend to." Before damian could stop me I had already fliped on to the ground. _(First on priority list FIND joker)_

I was riding my motercycle around a curve when I passed a green motercycle and realized it had an R on it. Just then it turned around and started chaseing me. Since I have a black motecycle I could blend in with the shadows. When it slowed down I saw it was robin. "So why are you chaseing me?"

"Well for starters you looked suspitious." I steped out of the shadows with my motercycle. I pressed a botton and the bike said **Voice control activated** then I said "Hover mode!" my bike transformed into a hover motercycle. "Look for once I'm actualy not going to start a fight." He took off his helmet.

"So who are you?" I fliped onto the now hovering motercycle."I'm midnight."

" Let's just out for revenge."

" On who?"

" The joker."


End file.
